


A Dragon's Love Story

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Blood, Crimelord, Extortion, F/M, Foiled Extortion, Loss of Virginity, Love Story, Love at First Sight, Mentions of weapons, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Revenge, Sexual Torture, Torture, Violence, mafia, non-major character death, slight angst, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: In the arms of a Dragon...the world is yours to have...Why would you ask for more?





	1. Year of the Dragon's Heart

Rain pelted against the window sill warranting approaching chaos. Lightning seized the night sky brightening it up in momentary light before dampening back in to darkness. With each larch of thunder Hua Lin froze in panic, shuttering deep inside. No, she was not afraid of the storm itself, it was the thought of being caught by the loan sharks that terrified her.

Tears drained from her wary eyes. She wondered why this was happening to her, why was she being punished with having parents that cared more about their gambling than their own daughter. Now she was stuck with a huge debt ever since they disappeared on her. It was their debts that put her in this situation now. She had nowhere to go anymore because their debts put her on the run.

She didn't even know where she was at the moment. All she knew was that she had found this home walking in the dead of night. At first glance the house had seemed small but when she came closer she found that it was a mansion in the fartherest part of the town. She had searched the entire grounds trying to find an open window or unlocked door.

Most of the time a door was open for the maids that were coming to clean when no one was home. The windows were always left open to allow some fresh air to enter the home after everything was cleaned. When she found a door unlocked she hurriedly entered for fear of being caught by a maid that was probably still inside of the mansion.

Hua Lin glanced around her surroundings entering the living room. It was enormous in size as she had entered. She found herself sniffling as she moved away from the window, settling on the sofa. She wore the blue sundress her mother had brought her a few years ago. It was old but this day was the first time she ever wore it. She held her matching sandals in her hands before dropping them at the mat near the door.

For a while, she sat in silence just to listen to the storm hoping to drown out her sorrows. Sadly for her, nothing was working and her thoughts of what to do next were in a mixture of confusion. Soon she found herself unable to keep her eyes open any longer and drifted off to sleep.

Kris stood in his home glancing at the sofa in his living room wondering how someone had found theirselves in his home. He had came home to relax, tired from work and the weather. He found himself knelt down in front of the girl studying her features carefully. She was stunning sleeping like an angel with soft looking long wavy auburn hair. He thought she had the appearance of a water nymph with the blue sundress she wore while sleeping.

He watched as she stirred in her sleep trying to get comfortable. He could tell that she was running away from something, specifically someone for that matter. He was very sure of that fact. Feeling slightly guilty about her sleeping condition, he easily and very carefully slid his arms underneath her frigile-like body picking her up in to his arms. He quietly carried her off to his very own bedroom placing her down against the soft made duvet.

Normal people would've been, no, should have been upset that they had found a stranger in their home, but one glance at the girl had changed his mind entirely. To add on to that, he had an already badgering day with a client that wasn't willing to pay him that which was previously bargained for. He hated having to get his hands dirty but if it had to be done, then it was.

Kris sat at the foot of his bed slowly becoming frustrated with himself once again. He fervently ran his hands through his hair breathing in deep to release the tension he was feeling inside. Behind him on the bed the girl begun to awaken.

Hua Lin sat up stretching her body out for better comfort. Her head was down as she yawned to awaken herself fully never noticing the chilling stare of a man gazing at her. Finally growing puzzled at the fact that she was no longer lying on the sofa she glanced up shocked to see a man staring at her.

From one glance she could tell he was no ordinary man. She could tell he was very powerful in the business aspect. What that business was, she was not sure of nor did she care as she started to panic inside. She knew that he had to be the owner of the manison.

In a panic, she tried to jump to her feet but the stranger had quickly grabbed her by her waist effectively stopping her from doing so. He pulled her closer to his embrace resting his head against her neck, their bodies now pressed together. She stilled instantly afraid that she would anger him. She listened to the sounds of his breathing and the pounding of his heart. She began wondering what he was going to do with her for trespassing on his property before he suddenly pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry for sne-" Hua Lin whispered softly as he cut her off from what she was saying. He had already decided that faith had brought them together. She was now his responsibility and he would make sure that she would from now own his everything.

"I understand, you don't have to explain yourself to me." Kris retorted back snaking his right hand through her auburn locks. She tensed at first but calmed down as his hand slid to her left shoulder to comfort her.

"Are you sure?" she asked to clarify any misconceptions in his words. She wanted to be sure before she said anything farther. Who knew; he might know the men that was after her. The possibilities were endless so she had to keep herself protected at all costs.

"Yes, now tell me why you are on the run?" He answered nodding his head to show his agreement of his words. She was guarded in her ways. That much he could tell and he disliked the people that made her reach that way.

"My parents cared more about their gambling then their own daughter. Now I'm stuck with a huge debt ever since they disappeared on me, and I have nowhere else to go anymore because their debts have put me on the run." she explained playing with her fingernails in shame. She was so ashamed of the situation her parents had placed her in. Tears welled her eyes again as the heavy load crushed her spirits once again.

"I'll take care of all of your debts from now on. You don't have to worry anymore." he smiled placing hands to her eyes to wipe her falling tears away. Being able to care for someone who needs help was an easy decision for him to make.

"I can't do that to you. That wouldn't be right, you've already done too much by not having me arrested." she frown disliking the idea of gaining his help.

"Faith brought us together and I will do anything for you-" Kris smiled taking her hands in his own. She peered down at their hands whilst he tried to warm up her cold fingers.

"But you don't even know my name. We're practically strangers by chance-" Hua Lin interjected as a blush heated her cheeks.

"That is something we can easily change." Kris replied releasing her hands from his hold as he stood up from his bed.

"Then what is your name?" she inquired placing her hands back into her lap.

"Kris Wu is what I go by and Wu Yi Fan is what I'm known by. May I know your name in return, my lady?" he smirked with a sweet lop-sided grin.

"Tian Hua Lin..." she chuckled at his way of trying to cheer her up. Her gaze followed his every moment. For a long time she had been on her lonesome and now that she has found someone that wants to help her, she doesn't really know how to handle herself. It all seems like a forbidden dream, that will slip away from her grasp.

"I want you to be able to trust me Hua Lin." he sighed thinking deeply on their current situation. He didn't want to lose her when faith brought them together.

"Then tell me the truth." she voiced softly taking him away from his innermost battle of thoughts.

"I'm a bad man- I've been brought up to be one since birth. My father's family has been a part of the crime world for a long time. It's not my choice of life, it's a long overdue tradition. But I can promise this- I will protect you with my life." Kris promised the girl truthfully with his heart beat pounding loudly inside his head.

"Okay. If you don't care about my past, I won't care about your now. I trust you, Kris. I don't know why, but I do." Hua Lin smile a truly genuine smile. Deep inside her chest, her heart was elated with joy. Finally she was not alone. The loneliness of carrying such a huge burden upon her back was now over.

"I know this it going to seem weird but do you want to go on a little trip with me." Kris asked suddenly to the girl's shock but realizing his good intentions she instantaneous gave in.

"Wherever my protector deems fit for me to go, I will follow." she joked lightly taking him up on his offer.

"Protector- I think I like the sound of that. Well Ms. Tian we'll leave when the rain stops-" he grinned full-heartedly at her before she interrupted him.

"Where are we going?" she questioned him full of wonder at where he wanted to take her. She had never been anywhere since her parents were last with her so she was getting rather excited at the notion.

"If I told you, it would ruin my plan." he responded back eluding her question entirely. She could tell that she had him easily corned.

"You have a plan now?" she teased him, watching as he rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Yeah, I do. I know one day Ms. Tian; that you're going to be the future Mrs. Wu-" Kris explicated knowing at that moment he knew that he'd made the right decision inside his heart. She would be the only woman for him for the rest of his life.

"Is this sort of an indirect marriage proposal?" Hua Lin mused liking the sound of becoming the future Mrs. Wu in the near future.

"Something to that effect. So what do you say to that?" he probed hoping that she wouldn't be upset with him for his rash thinking.

"What can I not say?" she laughed such a sweet laugh that he wanted to put her laughter on replay so that he could hear it forever.

"Okay, let's get some rest then. The rain probably won't let up until tomorrow morning." he said pleased with her answer.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked showing the slightest batting of the eyelash in a pleading manner trying to keep him from noticing it all at the same time.

"I think that's being a little ahead of ourselves, but I get it. Come on." Kris teased her as he reached a hand out for hers. She blushed as she realized her words sounded much worse than they were meant to be. She allowed him to take her right hand in his whilst she covered her embarassingly reddening left cheek with her left hand.

Kris climbed on to the bed next to her. She sat back upon the bed not having to make much room for him to lie down next to her. He reached for her pulling her in his arms. She cuddled closer to him feeling the warmth that she's never felt with her own parents. Soon sleep took over the both of them for tomorrow there would be a new dawn.

 

Sunlight trickled through the bedroom window from in between the slight cracks of the blue furrowed curtains. Upon the bed Hua Lin moved about stretching out her body as she woke to start her day. She smiled as she sat up in the bed glancing around the large bedroom.

Today was a great day because tomorrow she was to become Mrs. Wu. It has been more than a year since that faithful stormy night she had met Kris. She never dreamed of ever finding love - only death, a death pushed on to her by her selfish self-centered parents.

She got out of bed slipping on her bed slippers and grabbing her bedrobe wrapping it around her body whilst heading to the bathroom. Her body felt better after a good night's rest. Sure, the idea of getting married was any girl's dream but the fact of actually saying 'I Do' was something completely different. And that had butterflies fluttering around in her stomach until two in the morning. She actually thought she was becoming sick.

Shaking her head of such thoughts, her mind went to Kris, he wasn't home because of important business. She opened the bathroom door turning on the light by lifting up the light switch. She stepped up to the mirror gazing at her reflection in it's glare. To her, she was now more refreshed and felt good about taking the next steps in her life.

Ever since she met Kris, her life had became even happier. She had learned to put her past behind her which was to let go of her parents. Some would say that was the easy part but they were still her parents, were they not? Sure they had abandoned her like she was yesterday's trash to leave their debt on her shoulders, but parents were still parents at the end of the day.

Removing thoses irritating thoughts from her mind she turned on the tap water with the twist of the knob. She carefully placed her hands in to the warm water gathering it in to her open palms. She then splashed water on her face before grabbing a towel to dry her face off.

Krinnngggg!!

She stood straight hearing the ringing of their home's doorbell. She pondered if Kris came home early to check in on her. Not sure of who it was, she left the confines of the bathroom after turning off the water, leaving the bedroom to head downstairs.

She entered the foyer making her way to the main door. Taking in deep breaths before opening the door. Shock took over her body entirely, she was frozen at the sight before her.

No words could be found leaving her drying throat as she steadily choked for air. No, this couldn't be happening, couldn't be real. This had to be a nightmare. There was no other explanations for it.

"Baby, are you okay? You look a little choked up there!" a familiar female voice called out to her, but she was in way too much shock to get her thoughts processing right. She wondered if what she was seeing was just a mirage her mind created projecting to her. Was she going crazy?

"W-what are you doing here?" she stuttered her reply backing away from the door a little bit when she does.

"What do you mean what are we doing here? We're your parents, are we not?" the familiar man said questionly to her. They both looked like her parents but there no longer was any connection with them. They were strangers to her now.

"I'll tell you what I mean- you left me all alone with your gambling debts. I had to get help from a complete stranger who could've easily killed me by the way. Actually he had the power to do so. Still does. You don't even know how miserable and afraid I was after your little disappearing act and you have the audacity to even show up here now that my life is peaceful without either you in it." Hua Lin cried angrily letting them see that what they did to her had damaged her a tad bit on the inside. Nonetheless, just by looking at them she could tell that she was never inside of their hearts. They had never loved her.

"It was not an easy feet- your fiancé is a very powerful man as you say he is." the woman she once called mother laughed taking everything they did lightly. Seeing them made her realized that having them out of her life was for the best.

It wasn't like they had longed for the best future for her. Eventually she might've been sold to one of the loan sharks they owed money to. Only in her case, god be merciful, they left her behind instead.

"How do you know about my fiancé?" she probed them not liking anything of what they were saying to her.

"We have our sources-" the man she once called father mused at their daughter's acquisition to the situation they were placing her in once again. 

"What do you want?" she retorted harshly cutting him off. She didn't want to hear anymore of what filth would leave from in between their parted lips.

"Two billion won, cash not check by midnight, tonight." her mother screeched meticulously speading a dark grin upon her thin unmade up lips. She couldn't believe that these people were even related to her. They were complete monsters. Horrible. Despicable.

"What kind of people are you? Am I now a cash cow to you? After everything he did to help you, you still want more-" she huffed enraged once more by her family's selfishness. There was no way in hell that she would ever let them get over on her fiancé. She was not their damn cash cow!

"Child, there is a great difference between helping to pay a debt off and giving out money-" her father explained rather darkly implying that they meant business.

"It doesn't matter, because he won't be giving you anything. Leave now before I have you arrested for trespassing on private property!"  she hissed at Mr. and Mrs. Tian. They were not her family or her problem anymore and she meant that whether they excepted that fact or not.

"I'd be very careful with what I say if I were you, baby." her mother smiled gravely as her husband took her hand in his own. They turned away from her slowly whilst her father bid her good-bye in his own way.

"Remember, two billion won by midnight, tonight or this will not end well for either of you." he elidicated as he led his wife away.

Hua Lin slammed the door to their departing forms as they disappeared down the huge stone pathway, planting her backside against the door heeving in rage. Why was this happening to her of all people? What had she done in her past life to have ever deserved this? By god, what kind of parents did she have?

Tears fell from her eyes for the first time in almost a year. Something like this was surely enough to ruin everything, like their wedding and future together. What the hell was she going to do now? What was she going to say to Kris? Would he leave her because of this? If he did choose to walk away from the relationship she would not protest his decision. It would undoubtfully be her fault after all.

She moved away from the door heading back up the stairs. She walked to the closet gathering her clothes for the day. She went in to the bathroom to take a relaxing bath. She needed to be calm in order to find a solution to her current problem. She turned on the water in the tub before undressing and then slipping in to the lukewarm water.

She sunk her head deep in to the water holding her breath after she does so. After sometime of thinking she found that she didn't want to let Kris go. She felt like her whole world would disappear without him by her side. Yes, she knows how selfish that sounds but like he had said, fate brought them together and nothing was going to tear apart.

Once she was done bathing, she got out of the tub leaning down to clean it as wrapped her towel around her torso for coverage. Finding the tub clean she stood up and dried herself off before putting on her underwear. She smiled to herself thinking about how Kris cutely refused to intimately touch her until their wedding night. 

She felt so lucky to have him, he was so understanding and very traditional like herself. She was a true virgin after all and she had always imagined losing her virginity to her husband on their wedding night.

Getting dressed, she put on a rose pink blouse with white jean shorts and rose pink sandals to match. She checked her hair out in the mirror as it was still wet. She used her hair towel to dry it up some before placing it in an elegant french braid.

Once done, she opened the cabinet to apply light upon her face leaving the vacinity of the bathroom afterwards. She left the room heading to the kitchen to prepare Kris's lunch. Finishing that, she grabbed her matching handbag making sure that her cellphone was in it before heading out the door.

She arrived at Kris's conglomerate in less than fifteen minutes. She guessed she could be concerned about the fact that his office building wasn't far from home was a good thing. She entered the building heading up the stairs by elevator.

When she arrived at his floor, she was stopped by the newest assistant. She scoffed at the woman wearing tight inappropriate clothing at her future husband's place of business. What she was wearing didn't really matter, the fact that it was too tight for the environment did. She was so getting fired if she had anything to say about it. The girl eyed her up and down before speaking.

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Wu?" the woman sneered at her in a very rude manner. She scoffed again laughing to herself at how the woman was further digging her own grave with her rude mannerisms..

"I don't need on-" Hua Lin started to speak with a dark grimace upon her face but the door to the office opened before she could finish what she was saying. They both turned their heads to face the door seeing Kris standing in the door way, a cheerful smile over his lips at the mere sight of his beautiful fiancé.

"Oh! Mrs. Wu, I'm so happy to see you. Is that my lunch in your hand?" Kris asked walking over to the both of them. The trashy woman went on pretending that she was doing her work as he leaned in to kiss her left cheek. She blushed, forgetting the spying green-eyed woman for a mere second.

"You know it is. Can I talk with you in private?" Hua Lin beamed waiting for his reply. The woman's scoffing followed them while she still pretened to work. Oh yeah. She was being fired for sure.

"You don't even have to ask, let's go in to my office so that we can chat in private." Kris said as they entered his office with him shutting the door behind them after she followed him inside. From the atmosphere outside his office he could tell that she was none too excited about the temp in his assistant position. He sighed watching her walk over to a chair in front of his desk. He stepped her way slipping his arms around her waist pulling her in close to him whilst she placed his lunch down upon the table.

"My parents came to see me today and they want two billion won in cash by midnight, tonight. I'm so sorry Kris; I can't marry you. I don't want my family to ruin your life. I just can't allow myself to do it." she cried pulling herself away from his embrace. She walked closer to the huge floor length window behind his desk. Tears were already flowing down her cheeks. She hadn't realized what she'd said until it was spoken. She guessed her guilty heart could no longer carry the guilt within itself.

"It's already too late Hua Lin, you're mine whether you want to be or not. I love you and you love me. Your fucking parents can go to hell for all I care. Fuck, I'll give them the money, I'll spare no expense to have you forever by my side." Kris told her as held her from behind resting his head in the crook of her soft-skinned neck.

"Do you really mean that, Kris?" she pouted at him while he turned her body around to face him. He peered deeply in to her chocolate brown eyes. He reached a hand to her cheek wiping the tears thathad already fallen down away.

"You're my world; I can't bear to lose you." he whispered the truth of his heart to her. He would give his life just to keep her by his side. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Afterwards they had lunch together and she went home but not before the temp was untimately let go.

That night Hua Lin sat in the kitchen waiting for Kris to come home with the money to give to her conniving money hungry parents. She sat up when she heard the front door being unlocked. She stood up from her chair when Kris entered their home with a full black duffle bag in hand.

Krinnngggg!

A few seconds later the doorbell rung. Hua Lin glanced at the clock on her cellphone. 11:59 was the time. She sucked in a deep breath watching as Kris went to open the door for her parents. Seeing them standing there made her fill up with rage once more. She told him to shut door in their faces in her anger.

Kris could feel the tension in the room rise that was why he didn't bother to say a greeting to them as he dumped the bag in to her father's hands. Then to his fiancée's sentiment, he slammed the door in their greedy faces. She laughed as he made his way back over to her, happy to help peace return to their union once again. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom to prepare for a very important ceremony the next day.

 

Hua Lin stood in front of the floor length mirror in her bedroom glancing at her reflection in awe. The gown she wore was that of white Chinese silk styled in what she'd call a modern Tang dynasty design. She had picked it out herself refusing to let Kris see her in it before their wedding day.

The ceremony was to be held outside in the magnificent garden Kris appearently owned along with the mansion they were staying in for their honeymoon. No, it was not the same house she had met him in that faithful night. It was the home he had decided would be perfect for holding their wedding. They had driven out there early in the morning to help with the finishing preparations for the reception and ceremony setup.

She could not believe it, this day was actually happening. She was to be married to a man that she had only previously met almost a year ago- thanks to her conniving parents no less. She sighed in heavily thinking this moment in her life was all a dream.

She still could not believe the nerve of her parents- asking her fiancé for more money with no care in the world of how it made them look or her feel. She was hoping nothing would go wrong for this day or maybe she was placing a jinx on everything. She could only pray that everything went smoothly as they had planned.

A gentle rap came on the door knocking her from her thoughts. She didn't have to think twice to know that it was probably Kris's annoyingly loveable best friends. Smiling she guestured for the maid to answer the door as she finished assessing her person. The maid opened the door then moved of out her lady's guest way in order for her to speak and see the said person.

"What a beautiful bride we have on such a wondrous occasion as this!" an unfamiliar male voice spoke breaking her away from her happy wedding daze. She glanced at the unfamilar man behind her from the mirror in front of her.

"Who are you? What can I help you with?" she asked kindly wondering if he was looking for Kris and headed to the wrong place. 

"Two little birds told me that I can have their daughter but I'd run in to a small problem- I'm guessing it's the fact that you are getting married today?" the stranger began to explain causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand up straight. She could only think of two people the moment those words had left his mouth.

"You're damn right about that! Now I'll only ask you once to leave this place. You're trespassing on private property." she hissed her disgust of what he really represented for her- the end of her dream.

"Now-now, let's be calm about this before a pretty little thing like youself gets in way over her head." the man warned but she was not afraid for herself only for the people surrounding her.

"Listen mister, you don't know with whom you are dealing with, so leave before you receive the worse end of the deal." she glared at him showing her displeasure at his threatening words.

"They told me you'd be hard of hearing but with me you'll learn that my way is the best way." he sneered like pure venom thinking that he was frightening her.

"We'll see about that!" she scoffed at him and without thinking twice she managed to punch the man in his face making him thud to the ground in shock. Not giving him a chance to regain his senses, she grabbed her maid's hand dragging the girl to safety with her.

They ran down the mansion corridors keep her wedding dress up and from tripping them whilst trying to find help. She couldn't believe the fact that she was running around from a strange man in her wedding attire. So much for weddings, huh?

Looking behind her, she saw that the man had gotten up and was now chasing them. She couldn't get her head around how her parents had figured out where her wedding was to be held. It just didn't make any since. Had they not gotten the money they wanted from Kris? Why were they still trying to ruin her life and future happiness?

She frantically turned a corner spotting a closet door. She opened it pushing the frightened maid inside. She was not about to let anyone else suffer because of her. This was her problem, so she'll deal with it alone. She couldn't ask Kris for help. It would be wrong in her mind.

"Stay in this closet until I'm gone down the hallway and get help." she ordered the girl looking back to make sure he had not yet caught up with them.

"But my lady! What about you?" the girl cried worrying for her lady's safety as well.  She smiled reassuringly at the girl trying to keep her calm and panic from within her voice when they needed to keep both of their heads upright upon their shoulders.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle myself. It's you I'm afraid for. Remember stay hidden, I have to go, I can hear him coming now. Bye!" she huffed before she runaway with the maid closing the closet door. The maid watched as she disappeared around the next corner without her through a crack in door then the strange man came behind her turning around the same corner.

The maid got out of the closet knowing that the coast was clear before heading to where Kris and his friends were preparing themselves for the wedding ceremony. When she got to the door she banged upon it with urgency to gain the bridegroom and his groomsmen attentions. Instantly the door was opened harshly on to her.

"Help! Her ladyship is being attacked by some crazed man!" the maid voiced desperately in fear for the future Mrs. Wu's life. Her words gained th entire room of men's attention. 

"What!?" everyone except for Kris shouted in unison. They were alomst not sure enough to believe her. Nonetheless Kris did. He knew that the girl was telling the truth just by looking at her frightened tearful eyes.

"Fuck?" Kris cursed instantaneously kicking in to a running stride with his long legs. He had to get to her before it was too late. Fuck, who the hell was crazy enough to attack his fiancée on their fucking wedding day. No, the question was how the hell did someone find this place. He'd made sure that no one other than his wedding guests knew where they were to be married.

Then it hit him like a full ton of bricks. Her motherfucking parents! He'd never seen parents hate their own child so much that they despised the idea of her actually being happy. After they were married he'd do away with them to whatever path his wife would choose for them. Clearing his mind, he focused on saving his future wife from an uneventful end.

He searched the grounds of the mansions that was seemed like an unescapeful labyrinth at the moment. He knew he had to calm down in order for him to be able to help her. He took a huge deep intake of breath before exhaling. His friends caught up with him having an idea of what he was probably going through. That's when they all heard her shriek of terror.

That's the second he vowed to kill the man that deared lay his hands upon his woman in his own home with his very own hands. She cried out once again. It sounded as if she was being strangled. He didn't know how much longer she had, he just knew that he had to get to her. And fast!

Grimacing in a very dark manner he entered the nearby tunnel that he thought he had heard her in. His friends followed close behind him as he led them to the room her cries could be heard from. They were all shocked to find her on top of her assailant beating the living shit out of him with her fragile little fists. She just kept hitting to keep him from trying to overpower her.

Feeling overjoyed and his anger slightly fading away, Kris couldn't help but laugh as they watched the man steadily put up a defense against his tossable fiancée. Shaking his head he grabbed her swinging fists easily lifting her away from the man to allow his friends to deal with him. He pulled her in to his arms turning her to face him searching her body for any bruises taking care not to look directly at her wedding gown. Luckily for the man, finding none.

Kris felt proud of his little bride as she smiled with gleaming brightness as if nothing had happened to her. He admired her, she was a classic act that he wanted to be a part of for the rest of his life. He brought his forehead to hers in peace once more now that she was safe again.

"Stop looking at me like that mister or I just might kiss you. Now let's go, we mustn't be late to our own wedding." Hua Lin beamed happy to be wrapped up tightly in her bridegroom's arms. At the moment she didn't care that a traditional bridal rule was being broken. Who cared about the bridegroom seeing the wedding gown, this whole situation was about the union of two people in love. Was it not?

Plus they've been through so much together already. A wedding gown being seen before the wedding or her parents were not going to change anything, they were fated to love one another as faith would have it.

"No, we mustn't. Give him to the guards, we have a wedding to attend." Kris commanded the room and all eleven of his friends did as they were told.

They stood at the altar inside the garden facing each other as man and wife in front of their many guests. And when ordered to kiss the bride, he found that he wasted no time in doing so. He gave her the most passionate kiss from the deepest part of his heart.

After they were married they had wonderful evening with their guests before everyone left the mansion including Kris's teasingly childish best friends. They found themselves alone in their shared bedroom, the nervousness hanging in the air about them. The now Mrs. Wu Hua Lin stood in front of Kris with her back facing him as he helped her out of her bridal gown.

The tresses of white fell to the floor around them whilst he helped her step out of the spattered gown. She only wore a simple white laced babydoll lingerie underneath it as she turned to face him. This was really it. The night he would make her his woman.

Kris brought his hand up to her right cheek peering deep in to her eyes for any hindrance of fear he did not want her to be in. She shivered sinfully at his touch. She didn't know why but he had this magnetic resonance over her. He sweetly smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her slightly parted lips. His lips painstakingly descended over hers in a lustful heated kiss.

Finally she would be his and he hers. By God's grace she was beautiful. He almost felt that he did not deserve her.

Hua Lin nervously wrapped her arms around his neck feeling his strong arms embrace her small waist. If heaven could take place on earth it would be in this moment, it was pure bliss. Pushing away Kris in a slight movement of confusion on his part, she began helping him to remove his finely tailored tuxedo pulling the jacket off his shoulders. She tossed it to the bed not wanting it to be become dirty because of her.

Kris smiled charmly at his new wife loving her new wife-like nature. While she was still distracted with helping undress him, he took her hands in his placing another kiss up her lips in slight amusement. Instantly she became embarassed by his actions. Even after a year of being together she stil had to get use to his sweet effects on her person.

Lifting up his new wife he carried over to their bed placing her against it carefully like she was the most fragile doll in the world, his world. With a slow start, he kissed her lips slipping down to her exposed neck planting his mark of ownership there with a soft bit. She moaned rummaging her hands through his soft hair. She'd never felt this sensation before, the feeling of becoming his.

Hua Lin whimpered as he tenderly licked the newborn lovemark. He slid down o the top of her lingerie holding back untouched mounds. Seeking her now hardened peaks and finding them enticing he slipped one in to his mouth savouring the simple taste of the nipple. He repeated the action to her other breast enlisting sweet innocent moans from in between her parted lips.

Kris kissed her lips once more before pulling himself away from her to remove the buttoned down shirt, one button after another. Peering down at his wife, he could see the lust hidden behind the worry in her eyes. Once the shirt was gone and bare flesh was exposed, he leaned back to kiss her worries away. He didn't want his wife to be afraid of him. If she wanted to stop for tonight, he would. He would do anything and everything for her.

To his shock, she grabbed at his slacks unbuckling his belt then unbuttoning them pulling them down along with his underwear as she gave in to his kisses. She didn't want him to think that she was scared because the truth was that she was happy and very proud to be called his. Next, she began to try removing her lingerie from her own body but he stopped her only to help her remove the underwear from her lower region. She didn't understand his meaning but she went with it.

Kris moved his right hand between their tight-spaced bodies seeking the heat in between his wife's parted thighs. When he found it, she sighed beneath him. He didn't want to hurt her so preparing her was the only way to keep that from happening.

Using his fingers he rubbed her sex in slow circles to get her relaxed against his naked form. He watched as she closed her eyes taking the chance to allow a finger to drive within her heat. He worked his finger inside rather quickly noting how uncomfortable she might've been at that moment.

Hua Lin gasped when he slid another finger inside of her, curling it inside of her heat along with first finger he placed inside. Soon three fingers curled together within her as she clung to her husband's body. She whined when he removed his fingers placing them in to his mouth to taste her juices. He removed them from his mouth reaching for her waist to keep himself from crushing her body underneath him.

He wanted to give her more but he knew that she was not ready for anything more. Careful to take his time, he slid his erect maleness against his wife's slick sex before sliding inside of her with the slam of his hips. Her virgin blood seeped slowly from out of her. She hadn't expected that, then again she had never experienced sex before. Tears welled in her eyes beneath him so he did not make a move until she was sure he could.

Her vagina walls restricted against his penis signaling his go ahead. He larched in to action ramming in to her heat over and over again. She dug her nails deep in to his back raising her hips up from the bed to meet with his. He inhaled her scent whilst feeling the vibrations her sex gave his. Her scent was the only thing keeping him from wholly losing himself.

Sweat slicked over their bodies which interwove with each other's as their passion sent floating to ecstasy. Hands raked upon flesh, lips kissed with mingling tongues, everything that was happening with them felt like paradise. A paradise neither wanted to let go of. It was too much, too hard for them to resist.

Passion swelled higher within them until neither could hold on anymore. With a hourse groan Kris came hard tighting his grip on her slender waist and Hua Lin joined him not fully understanding what was happening to her body. He pulled out of her falling to the side of her.

Hua Lin gazed at her husband's face studying his now tired expression. His eyes were closed, his mouth partially open whilst he slept. She snuggled in closer to his body to feel his body heat against her skin. In his sleep he wrapped her protectively in his arms kissing her forehand in a gentle manner. She rest her head on his firm chest listening to the pounding of his heat beat.

"You're mine... now and forever... I will never let you leave me without a fight... I love you." Kris breathed sleepily wanting to let his new wife know that she would never be alone with him around. All that he had left to do was to find the most suitable punishment for her rotten parents. Something had to be done with them because only then will his wife be completely happy.

"I love you too..." Hua Lin beamed snuggling even closer to her husband's warm body. Things were going to finally be different in her life and with Kris by her side there was no doubts about that.

Closing her eyes, she finally went to sleep with the man who made her life full of light again's arms around her. Things were definitely going to be different from now on. She could just feel it.


	2. A Dragon's Breath

Kris stood inside his office at the massive glass window speaking with a client of his on the phone. He was awaiting information. Information on his wife's parents- his in-laws to his distaste. Their time on the run was now coming to an end.

Darkness. The room- dungeon was covered in black until a door was opened allotting a spear of light to trickle in. A ball gagged and bound naked man swarmed upon a table made for torture along time ago. He had a blindfold covering his face.

Someone stepped in to the cold dungeon lighting the candles lining the walls leading away from the now closed door as they do. The gagged man stopped moving for fear of what was to become of him.

"Shiver. Tremble. Whimper. Cry until you crack- you have so much to fear- so much you will fear that death will be the very last wish you make. Tian. Zheng. Wei." an unfamiliar male voice called out to the bound man making him quake with his fear.

The candles, at long last illuminated the entire dungeon. A cart of different torture tools sat close by the table. The unidentified man glanced at Zheng Wei licking his lips at the idea of seeing his eyes filled of fright.

"We have a long night ahead of us, so let's just get right to it! What kind of tool would you like to start our little sesson off with?" the voice asked then darkly chuckled with realization peering at the confused expression Zheng Wei's face held, "Oh, right! I forgot, you can't see anything or even answer any of my questions. Why don't we remove your blinders. I love to hear my victims scream in agony before they die. You will be no exception. Although I must admit that your case is an exception in itself."

The man walked over to Zheng Wei removing his blindfold then the ball gag from his aching mouth. Zheng Wei cried but said nothing. There was nothing he could say as he spied the cart of doom- of his fate. He hung his head down awaiting the worse, worried about his wife and how she was fearing in their current situation. It was only earlier that morning they were in bed together in their home on Jeju island before they were kidnapped and separated from one another. He just couldn't figure out why they had been kidnapped. All of their debts had been paid in full. He was utterly clueless.

"Stop playing with your food, Huang Zi Tao. It's truly unbecoming, don't you think?" a more familiar voice drifted in to the room. Neither Zi Tao or Zheng Wei had taken notice of Kris's arrival.

Kris had only came to the dungeon for answers- clarifications on who his wife really was. He had gotten his hands on files pertaining to his wife's parents. However he found that the Tians were not her birth parents. Her real parents had been deceased a few months after her birth during a very suspicious vehicle accident.

The police had investigated but the case was forced closed by Hualin's fake parents. To him, that in itself didn't add up- didn't seem right in his mind and he suspected that they had something to do with the said 'accident'.

"Kris! What a delightful surprise? Do you have anything you want to say to this asshole before I cut out his tongue?" Zi Tao with a demented grin spreading across his face. Kris wasn't bewildered by his emotional and mental transitioning anymore. It was a normal thing to witness for him now.

How the idiot managed to act a complete child one moment and then a cold callous calculated killer was still anybody's guess. He only thanked the heavens that he acted like a whiny brat with his wife, when she was around him. He didn't want to be a widower an early age.

"Tell me, Mr. Tian, who are you to Hua Lin?" Kris asked. It was a simple question yet it left both Zi Tao and Zheng Wei confused so Kris decided to clarify, "I know the truth. You are not my wife's real father."

"What are you talking about, I am her real father?" Zheng Wei tried to lie through his his teeth pissing Kris the fuck off in the process.

"I'm talking about the fact that her birth parents died in an mysterious vehicular accident. You and your goddamn wife just so happened to be her listed guardians. That is what I'm talking about." Kris scowled motioning for Zi Tao  to begin his plans of torment.

Zi Tao smirked with glee deciding to take a perfectly sharpened knife from his cart of deadly tools. The edge of the weapon was jagged- long enough to do some real damaged to any person in close range of the said weapon. He leaned over the bound man placing the knife against the flesh of his right arm down the side horizontally. He began craving the letter L in to his skin deep enough to allow blood to pour out from the wound. Zheng Wei wailed in agony. Or as Zi Tao would call it the beginning of his agony.

Kris watched the entire ordeal in silence. An I was next connecting to the A which caused the weapon to cut deep to the bone by the time he had reached the letter R. Zheng Wei whimpered once in deep breaths once it was over. The bloody letters of LIAR glistened against his flesh. Blood dripped from the torture table upon the floor painting it in red.

"So do you have the correct answer now?" Kris hissed glaring at the man satisfied with his untimely despair. The same man who'd abandoned his wife then came back extorting her for money. Yeah, some father he was. Kris inwardly scoffed at the thought. He despised him. His conniving wife as well. They both deserved a date worse than death itself. He couldn't wait to show Mr.Tian what had became of his wife. That moment in time would be most precious.

"I'm not related to Hua Lin by blood. My wife is however. She's her guardian and her aunt. Her mother's elder sister." Zheng Wei muttered knowing that if he didn't say the truth he'd feel worse suffering than than a mere skin engravement. Fear edged his throat as he glanced in Zi Tao's direction then dotted his eyes back to Kris's tense form. He was a bit out of breath. That was to be expected from all the wailing he'd done. Kris laughed at that. Some man he was. The big baby.

"What happened to Hua Lin's parents?" Kris growled. He wanted- no needed to know the truth for his wife. She deserved as much to have suffered at their hands for so many years.

"I-I don't know! What do you want me to do? I just don't fucking know!" Zheng Wei shouted back angrily. Zi Tao shook his head at the man's fatal mistake. This night would be his end.

"Zi Tao start with his mouth. I don't appreciate liars Mr. Tian." Kris ordered sticking his hands in pockets of his trousers. Zi Tao saluted him like a soldier obtaining his orders from his Commander. Kris rolled his eyes at that before sneaking once more, "When you're done here, take him to see his wife. I want him to see what happens to those who cross me."

After that was said, Kris left the confines of the dungeon hearing the terrified panicky screams of Zheng Wei as he was heading back upstairs to his massive lavish office. He shut the making his way over to his large wooden desk sitting on his his Lazyboy desk chair. His cell phone laid upon it. He picked it up leaning back in his chair dialing his wife's number.


	3. A Dragon's Flame

Whimper...

Sob...

Whimper...

Sob...

The sound of intense crying echoed against the walls of the almost completely darkened room. A large human-size cage sat at the center of the near empty room. A young man stood next to the cage. He glared down inside of it at the creature crouched within it with eyes full of disgust.

The young man disliked creatures like the broken and pathetically crying woman inside of it. Creatures like her who want what they want when they wanted it not even caring about the feelings of the other people around them that it affected. To him, they were the worse kind of people in the world.

He gave out a harsh laugh causing the creature to whimper at the callous sound leaving her tormentor's throat. He had decided early that day that he would take his grand ol' time mercilessly shredding every bit of her body, mind, and soul in to flawless little tiny pieces. You see, he was a highly skilled killer and he took his pleasure in sexually tormenting his victims before he ever decided to put an end to their miserable existence.

In that retrospect he was offence considered worse than Zi Tao in a lot of people's opinion. Of course he'd beg to differ. He found what Zi Tao did to his own victims was a tormentor's masterpiece.

For this particular job, he had volunteered. When he had learned of his sister-in-law's story he'd been very willing to help out his friend with his plans of torture. That was the reason why his latest victim was bent down on all fours naked in a cage with sex toys displayed in every hole her body held.

Cat ears adorned her head, a tail connected to a dildo was buried deep inside of her rectum vibrating against her most sensitive parts. A yelp escaped from her dry burning throat as he pressed the button connected to the sex toy in his hand up another level causing her rectum to spasm and tighten against the hard object not meant to be placed inside such an area.

"Aah~" She cried out in muffled protest but he ignored her plea watching as she withered in pain. He smirked at this. He was so close to breaking her entire body down to his will and command. Soon he'd destroy her mind bringing her completely under his control. He licked over Hus plump lips observing as she fell to pieces beneath the sex toy hidden deep inside her most forbidden abyss like a lowly slut.

He grimaced at this just as the door to the room they were alone in opened. He glanced behind him taking note of a man, bleeding and bare naked entering the room. He studied him for a while. The man had words cut deep in to his flesh in a bloody mess but the worse part was his mouth.

The thing was completely ruined. He figured the man would never speak again if Kris decided to let him live. The man shivered from fear with his eyes fixed to the floor like the good dog he was being trained to be just as another more seemingly dominating figure entered the room behind him. Huang Zi Tao.

"Whoa there Kai, Kris wasn't kidding when he said that you were a sadistic perverted bastard." Zi Tao jested with a laugh after spying the wife of Zheng Wei in such a compromising position inside cage Kai had locked her in.

"His words or yours?" Kai hissed at his friend's audacity to call him a sadistic perverted bastard. Just because he liked to see his victims wilt in pleasured pain before they died, didn't mean he was a perverted bastard. Sadistic he could accept. Pervert and bastard, he did not. For one thing his parents were married when they conceived him. He was not a bastard. Never was. Never will be.

"Oh, whatever do you mean, Jongin?" Zi Tao asked with a fake pout ghosting over his lips. Kai glared at him with a scoff. He was such a liar and his pout wasn't even cute.

"What are you doing here, Zi Tao?" Kai inquired rolling his eyes at his dumbass friend in response.

"I'm here to show Mr. Tian what happens to people that cross us. Boss's orders!" Zi Tao happily exclaimed then a frown crease his forehead when he spoke again, "Mr. Tian said that his wife planned everything on her own."

"Mr. Tian, look at me. NOW." Kai ordered after walking up to the frightened man, "Look at your wife- blame her for what her greed and jealousy has caused. I'm sorry to say this to you but because of her you both are going to die tonight."

"What a wife you have there, Mr. Tian. She got you to do exactly what she wanted you too and for what? Death? Now that is what I call pure selfishness. If she ever cared about you, she'd never suffer you to despair and to your demise. All thanks to her, you're going to die tonight for crossing the boss's wife. Some parents you bastards were." Zi tao spat out in disgust watching the married couple tremble beneath their gaze.

"Watch Mr. Tian. Observe as I completely destroy your wife before your very eyes- get rid of the start of all your problems." Kai said walking back up to the cage door. He unlocked it grabbing the man's wife inside by her hips to pull her out of the cage. She sobbed as he dragged her in front of her husband's feet.

Zheng Wei glanced down at his wife letting their tormentor's words slowly affect his mind. They were right after all. It was all her fault that they were placed in this situation and she would pay with her miserable life for it.


	4. A Dragon's Wings

Hualin watched as her husband paced back and forth in front of the huge glass window inside of their bedroom. He was peering outside of it every now and then. She could tell from his odd behavior that something was bothering. What that was she was not sure of. She was just so worried because it was a raity to even see this side of him. Even for her.

She got up from the bed where she had been sitting the entire time nd walked up to him. She placed her hands gently upon his stiff shoulders giving him a partial massage until he responded to her. At that he turned around to face her putting both of his hands upon her waist.

"Tell me what's been going inside of that stubborn head of yours." Hualin gently probed her husband for answer as she smoothly slid her ams around his neck, gazing deep in to his weary eyes.

"Only if you promise me that you won't be angry with me." Kris sighed pressing his forehead against his wife's.

"It's that bad, huh?" Hualin asked with a eyebrow slightly lifted at his words.

"Worse, maybe, I'm not sure. I just don't know how you will perceive what I want to tell you." Kris sighed again with dejection, gaze almost faltering.

"Take a deep breath, exhale then tell me what you have to say and we'll go from there. Okay?" Hualin suggested trying to calm her usually well put together husband with worry.

"Are you sure, Hualin?" Kris questioned her with an unsure mumble.

"Yes, I can take it." Hualin said gave him a soft wary smile appeasing his heart just little bit with her response.

"I had both your Aunt and Uncle tortured beyond repair and killed for what they did to you and your family." Kris muttered, eyes glancing at the floor beneath their feet because he didnt want to see the hate and disgust in his eyes for him.

"Hey, Kris, look at me. I know that you did what you did for me but you shouldn't have." Haulin started getting her husband to lock eyes back with her but his glinted with hidden sorrow for what he'd done instantly, "No, don't give me that glance, I am not mad at you for what you did. You should know that at least. Just please tell me who had the honor of doing the actual job."

"Zi Tao and Kai." Kris simply stated the names out for his bewildered wife.

"My gosh, I would never expect such things from those two or any of your men but this is a Mafia syndicate after all. Thank you Kris, for everything." Hualin laughed shock at the chosen two who'd punished her Aunt and her husband.

"You shouldn't thank me for something like that, Hualin." Kris scolded his wife laughing wife for thanking him for what he'd had his men willingly do for her.

"I'm not. I'm thanking the man that is my husband for taking care of me not the man that is the Mafia boss. I love you, Kris. You do know that right?" Hualin breathed pressing her forehead against hers as she tippy-toed to reach his height, eyes deeply staring in to his. With Kris by side, she wanted to erase all of the bad memories of her past and create a slightly better future with. However she knew that their hardships will only come every once in a while back to them but that was okay since they were together in all ways. 

"Every time I look in to your eyes and I see that little sparkle of happiness dancing around inside of them; I do." Kris said pressing his rough lips to her soft ones in a chase kiss before he tossed her body up so that she was wrapping him up in her legs. He walked them over to their shared bed gently placing her down upon it.

He then laid down beside her drawing her body in to his arms. She rest her head gently upon his chest gradually listening to the calming sounds of her husband's beating heart. She closed her eyes holding him tightly beneath her grasp as if he may truthfully lose him. Which could happen in his line of work. It was a dangerous job after all.

"Kri- Yifan... c-can we have our own baby now?" Hualin whispered finally getting out what had been on her mind for a while. Although the life they led was never a good one to raise a child in, it was always her dream to be a wonderful mother like her very own had been to her before her death. She sweetly smiled knowing that full well in her heart that Kris would be a great father to their future children as well.

Kris murmured his reply upon her forehead before he leaned forward and gently kissed it,

"Yes, my love,- my heart- my soul- my everything."


End file.
